1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device and an information notification method.
2. Related Art
Motivation of many of climbers goes up when the summit is seen when climbing a mountain. However, when climbing does not progress easily although the summit is seen, motivation goes down and climbers easily feel fatigued. It is known that even during a descent from the summit, in a case where a return place cannot be seen, an approximate distance to the return place cannot be measured and a movement time feels long.
Here, a portable route schedule management device is proposed (see JP-A-2010-223820). Before a predetermined period of time from an estimated time for arrival at a next point or when the distance between a current point and the next point is in a predetermined range, the device notifies a user of that effect.
However, during climbing, even though remaining movement distances to next points are the same, the degree of fatigue varies depending on whether or not a road surface to a next point is flat. Therefore, notification of movement distances is not necessarily effective for climbers.